


Epithet Erased Meme Parodies

by An_Acorn_who_Plays_Games



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Characters as acting troupe who do memes, Found Family, Gen, Heavy is Dead Parody, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Memes, Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage are Siblings, Molly is baby, Other, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Silly fun for silly fun's sake, Team as Family, Wholesome meme nonsense, everyone hates ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Acorn_who_Plays_Games/pseuds/An_Acorn_who_Plays_Games
Summary: In which the characters of Epithet Erased and Anime Campaign are taken to recreate meme skits... to varying degrees of coherency. Lower your expectations at the door.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Epithet Erased Meme Parodies

_Scene opens with Ramsey Murdoch strolling through town, whistling a happy, jaunty tune_

Ramsey: Sure is a good day to not be dead!

_Suddenly, Zora Salazar shoots him!... with a telescope, what?_

Zora: POW! You are dead!

Ramsey: (Consults a book labeled "How 2 B Dead) I AM DEAD! (Collapse)

Zora: (Victorious chuckle)

_Giovanni enters scene, humming a happy tune_

Zora: (Notices) Sh*t! (Discards telescope)

Gio: (Sees the "dead" Ramsey) *Gasp!* The Rat Man is Dead!

Ramsey: Yes. (Subtitle: Pinecone) I AM DEAD!

Gio: Why is The Rat Man Dead?!

Zora: Pfft! I- I dunno.

Ramsey: I think it was-

Gio & Zora: (At Ramsey) Ssh! You are dead!

Ramsey: Okay! (Aggressively glitches at the ground)

_Molly enters scene in one of those Power Wheels motorized car things_

Molly: What's up, everyone! Who's up for a- (sees the scene) AAH! Wha-what just happened?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Gio & Zora: (To Molly) The Rat Man is Dead!

Molly: (Suddenly playing a quiz show) The Rat Man is Dead?!

Gio: Correct!

Molly: (Won the game show! Look at that smile even though you can't because this is text.)

Gio: So! Did any of you guys see the murderer?

Molly & Zora: Nope! Sorry, mate.

Gio: (Dramatic fist clench) I will find him... I will capture him! And no one will ever die again!

_Molly and Zora applaud Gio_

Molly: Ah, well, that's nice.

Zora: Dang proud right now!

_Clapping intensifies_

_Percy arrives with reinforcements_

Percy: (Salute) AtteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenTION! (Zips over) The Rat Man is Dead!

Gio: We know!

Percy: Who killed him?

Gio: We don't know!

Percy: I will find clues! (Literally sniffs around for clues until) What's this? (Discovers a pistol with a scope) A Weapon?! (Points it at everyone for them to see) That thing is why the Rat Man is Dead!

Zora, Gio, Molly: The Rat Man is Dead?!

Percy: (At court table) Yes. (Dramatic table pound) He DIED!

_Zora, Gio, and Molly gasp in front of a green screen so that the dramatic background can be edited in later. Suddenly, an ambulance rushes onto the scene, taking out Percy with it. Percy has been forcibly ejected from the scene._

Sylvester: (Bursts out from ambulance) RAUS! RAUS! (Pushes everyone out of way of Ramsey) Move! NOW! (Gives rat the Kiss of Life)

Ramsey: (Ascending to the heavens?!) Ah ha ha ha! He- (Crumples back to Earth, dead and broken to pieces)

Sylvie: In my medical opinion that Rat Man is DEAD!

Molly: Sylvie! What happened?

Sylvie: (From behind a doctor desk) My professional opinion? (Slams desk dramatically) (POINT!) The Rat Man was KILLED!

Molly: (Very distressed) Oh gosh!

_Zora, Gio, and Molly mutter worriedly among themselves_

Sylvie: I don't think it's anything to worry about... (Mario hop shrug combo)

Molly: (Being comforted by Gio) Well... now what?

_Ben prances in from the distance_

Ben: Clippity clop, mother-stuffers! BOOM!

Gio: (Groans) Oh, come on!

Ben: (Points at Ramsey) Lookit dis! The fricking Rat Man's Dead! (Seeks validation) Whadda ya think a' dat?! (Needs a response) Um...

Gio: (Tired of Ben's sh*t) Yes, yes, Ben!

Ben: Yeah?

Gio: GO HOME!

_Car Crash arrives in his truck to pick Ben up. He waves._

Ben: Aw! Come on! Pfft! (Goes to truck) Frickingunbelievable (gets in truck) Noseriouslyyouallsuck!

_They drive off. Car Crash lives up to his name and does the inevitable in like... a second._

Gio: Okay! Let's get back to the point! (Holds up a "To The Point" sign")

Ramsey: (Pokes a prop Ramsey corpse with a stick) I uh... I think the Rat Man is Dead.

Everyone: THE RAT MAN IS DEAD?!

Sylvie: (Sees the wreckage of the truck and gasps) Ben! I will heal you! (Explodes)

Ramsey: (Contemplates the chaos of the universe unfolding around all of us and especially him as of this moment, before...) Agh! Seriously! Who killed Ramsey?!

_Mera Salamin arrives on the scene, chugging painkillers_

Mera: It was me!

_Everyone notices Mera and freezes_

Mera: Yes! (A bottle of painkillers squirms up her body and into her mouth, which she then swallows whole) I did it like this! (Blasts a peashooter at Molly and is thrown back by the gun's kickback)

Molly: (Struck by bullet. Good thing bullets don't kill people in this world, huh? Anyway it spooks her really bad) AHH! (Absconds from the scene)

Mere: Whoopdie Doo! (Chugs more painkillers as Gio, Zora, and Ramsey fret over Molly running away) That's a joke, guys.

_Everyone laughs at the joke. Mera's chugging intensifies. Hiccups in autotune._

Mera: It was... y- (hiccup) HER! (Points at Zora)

_Gio gasps. Zora has been sussed out!_

Zora: How'd yew know?!

Mera: (Drinks more painkiller) I didn't! (Hiccups in autotune) That was a joke too! (Heavily indulges in her painkiller addiction)

_Zora laughs evilly as Mera overdoses on her painkillers and falls over_

Mera: I'm dead!

Zora: That's right! It was me!

Gio: You MONSTER!

Ramsey: But WHYYYYYyy?!

Zora: 'Cuz yer valuable, boy! And another thing? Yer ugly

Ramsey: Zora, STOP!

Zora: You are a whole herd o ugly!

Ramsey: Zora, you are so MEAN!

Zora: I seen better lookin' varmints gettin' run over by a combine!

_Gio shrugs at the camera (Subtitle: That's crime!)_

Ramsey: It's not FUNNY ZORA!

Zora: Agh! Dammit Ramsey! F*CK OFF! You are dead!

Ramsey: NO! YOU! POW! (Shoots Zora with finger guns. This causes Zora to die I guess...) Ha! Ha HA! You are dead! Not big surprise!

Gio: Well! (Walks off) That was idiotic. Guess I'll jump off a cliff. (Jumps off the cliff) Watch and LEAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaarrrrnnnn...

Ramsey: I am alive! It's nice. (Ramsey observes the carnage around him) Yes, this is stupid!


End file.
